williamgibsonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Selachimorpha
Welcome Hi, welcome to William Gibson Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the William Gibson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 05:59, September 18, 2011 Welcome. If you want to keep contributing here, I can give you ownership and make you an admin. Let me know. 06:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) : Done. You are an admin now. All the best. Pastes from Wikipedia is good for a start. Just don't forget to add a template below saying that this page uses content form Wikipedia. I have read most of Gibson's books, I can be of help here. But at the moment am really busy with college work. Will try my best to be of help. : 06:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: There is no general protocol as such, different people do it differently. But they usually stick to one approach. If you want to reply on your own talk page its fine. I usually write the first reply on the opponents talk page. And then all the future replies, I continue on my own page. (And if the message is urgent or important, I write it on his page, and post a copy on mine.) You see, I like to have all the conversation in one place, so it can be referred to at a later point of time. 06:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks. I've wondered, and I will wonder no longer. Selachimorpha 06:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: I hate those stupid badges. They don't make any sense, because the points are irrelevant to the effort put in. Sithjedi 07:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::: It's fine if you want to disable them. They don't really make sense on a Wiki that few people will probably edit. Incidentally did you change the font of the wordmark? I was messing around in the designer, and then escaped out of it but noticed that the font up there had changed, but I had no memory of doing it myself. Selachimorpha 13:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes I will have to check each template individually, my educated guess will be that they use some common css style sheets for appearance. That would explain why they look weird. Did you actually do some kind of bulk export and import the templates because going to and choosing namespace Template, I see a lot of copied templates. A lot of them look weird actually, I will eventually have to look at all of them individually, if you can tell me which ones you want to be fixed first, it could be of help. Another thing I will have to do , this page gives a list of uncreated templates and the pages which refer to them, and edit each of these pages to get rid of the unnecessary templates. Sithjedi 05:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you, I was not aware of . That will make finding missing templates easier. There were so many nested templates that I wasn't able to finish up that process yesterday. : There are a few templates that just need some css work but I can figure that out in due time. The main problem templates are the Infoboxes. They simply don't work, or just half work. It's possible this will resolve itself once I've sorted the template issue, but you can usually tell when a template is asking for a missing nested template, and I saw no such thing when I put them in. : I moved the templates by simply copying and pasting their contents from Wikipedia to Wikia. Can this result in issues? : Selachimorpha 20:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ignore this, onlookers Right about that, slick. Seriously, how'd you ever became an admin? You never even did anything since becoming one. Founder must've been desperate. Anyway, have nice day, hope you don't come see my new Disney movie, and hope you go bye-bye one day. Later, sharkbait. : Gomez, I'm not sure why you keep implying that I've done nothing. I contributed to Shantae until there was little left to contribute at the time. I've also contributed more than anyone else by a wide margin (not that it matters). If you want to admin a wiki so bad, why not contain your jealousy and found one of your own that you can lord over with absolute control as sole contributor? Anyway, thanks for the cartoonish banter, not sure why it takes a banning to get any vaguely meaningful communication out of you. Have a nice day. Selachimorpha (talk) 16:34, March 19, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, there's no jealousy. I just state the truth. By the way, if I wanted to be cartoonish I would've just told you downright to go die in a hole. But I'm not vindictive. Besides, why would respond to messages you give me on the other wiki? All you do is moan "stop doing this, don't do that." It's not very interesting. Anyway, I should head back to work where I do something everyday. :: Oh I see, I was confused by the fact that you keep calling into question my validity as an admin by stating a somewhat resentful-seeming version of the 'truth', especially given that you had asked me to be one not long after you joined the wiki. Anyway, I'm sorry I failed to engage you in an interesting manner, and I wish you luck in future endeavours. Selachimorpha (talk) 16:56, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh, I am enjoying it. I recently became an admin myself. Hi, I am looking for a certain edition of Mona Lisa Overdrive and I think it is the one on the picture you provided for the "Sprawl Trilogy" article. Are the letteres of the authors name and the "Mona Lisa" in the title embossed in shiney silver letters? Do you by any chance still have the book and if so could you please give me the ISBN of it? I have ordered close to 20 used books from various sources just to get that edition but none of them where the one I was looking for. Hope you are still active around here and can provide me with some information so I can advance in my search. Thanks in advance and best regards 20:18, October 24, 2019 (UTC)Janos Tözser